herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pigeon Lady
The Pigeon Lady is the deuteragonist of Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. She was played by Brenda Fricker. Plot At first, Kevin McCallister was scared of her (similar to Kevin being scared of Old Man Marley at first from the previous film), due to seeing the pigeons swarming all over her. Eventually, he realizes she is harmless after she helps free him when his foot is stuck between two rocks in Central Park. After Kevin gets to know her at Central Park, they go to a concert in a loft above Carnegie Hall, where she tells Kevin about how her life had been before: She had a job, a home and a family, but then it had all fallen apart: she had wanted kids but the man she loved fell out love with her. This broke her heart, and whenever the chance to be loved came along again, she ran away from it out of fear of being hurt again. As a result, she stopped trusting people in general. She dealt with it by taking care of the pigeons in the park, leading to her current distraught and homeless state. When she says that people see her but try to ignore her and prefer that she wasn't part of their city, Kevin agrees with that and refers to himself as the pigeon of the house because of his being the youngest. The Pigeon Lady nods and says that everyone fights for position and wants to seen and heard (implying that she herself had probably grown up in a family similar to Kevin's). Before leaving, Kevin promises to be her friend if she needs one and she smiles. and The Pigeon Lady told him about doing good deeds for tonight and she says good-bye to him. Later after having to deal with Kevin's booby traps again Harry and Marv catch him again after he slips on some ice. They take him to Central Park, and Harry is just about to shoot Kevin. The Pigeon Lady enters the scene telling them to let him go and Kevin to run and douses Harry and Marv with birdseeds, prompting pigeons st swoop down and swarm them. After The Pigeon Lady laughed Kevin waved said Bye Thanks! She blows a kiss to him in return, and the police arrest Harry and Marv again before Kevin reunites with his mother. The next day while everyone else including Buzz are opening their presents, Kevin runs out into the snow to give The Pigeon Lady one of the two turtledoves Mr Duncan gave hm and tells her as long as they each have a turtledove, they'll be friends forever She replies "Oh Kevin... thank you." Kevin then reaffirms his promise to be her and she smlies again. Finally they hug, After that Buzz receives the bill for Kevin from his first stay at the hotel and he gives the bill to his dad, Both Kevin and the Pigeon Lady suddenly heard Peter yell "Kevin, you spent $967 dollars on room service?!" and Kevin runs off back to the hotel again. Trivia *The Pigeon Lady is similar to Old Man Marley from the previous film: **Both have been abandoned by their families and live alone. **Both have a few on-screen appearances. **Kevin was initially terrified of both of them due to a distinctive appearance and false impressions of what they're like until they each proved their kindness to him later on and he, in turn, proved his kindness to them both. **Both rescued Kevin from being killed or maimed by Harry and Marv in the film's climax. **Both characters' lives change for the better at the end of their respective movies. At the end of the first movie, Old Man Marley is happily reunited with his son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter. At the end of the second movie, Kevin gives the Pigeon Lady turtledoves he had gotten from Duncan's Toy Chest earlier. *The Pigeon Lady is also similar to Garrett from Quest for Camelot in that: **Both lose trust in other people due to heartbreaking traumas in their past, causing them to run away to live among trees. **Both characters live alongside birds; the Pigeon Lady cares for flocks of pigeons while Garrett hunts with Ayden the silver winged falcon. **Both characters befriend heroes that help them trust others again; the Pigeon Lady meets Kevin while Garrett meets Kayley, Devon and Cornwall. ** In the end, both characters' lives change for the better as Garrett marries Kayley and the Pigeon Lady is given a turtledove by Kevin. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Pure Good Category:Tragic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Unwanted Category:Nameless Category:Protectors Category:One-Shot Category:Aristocrats Category:Mysterious Category:Poor Category:Protector of Innocence Category:False Antagonist Category:Voice of Reason Category:Elderly Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Misguided Category:Master Orator Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Bond Protector